Just Friends?
by Howyoudoinuglynakedguy
Summary: This is my second Phoey story as requested, hopefully this one will be completely different to the last, let me know what you think in reviews! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Commitment Phobia (Phoey story)

"I'll call you" Joey said smiling as he saw another woman out of the door, Phoebe moved out of her way as she walked up towards the apartment. As soon as the woman was around the corner Joey's smile vanished.

"Oh did we not like her?" Phoebe asked walking in.

"No it's not that, I liked her but if I call her again I have to see her again" Joey responded closing the door.

"And this is a bad thing?" Phoebe said confused.

"Well yeah because I see her again, that means I have to take her out again and I'm pretty tight on money. Then I get to have sex with her again which is great but then she'll want more from it and she'll start talking about where this is going and relationships and I just really don't want one."

"Okay then if you don't want these problems then stop having sex with women." Phoebe responded simply.

Joey laughed "You're joking right, me not have sex?"

"Well actually no..."Phoebe said sitting down, putting her coat next to her. "How many times this week have you had sex?"

"1,2,3...4,5..."Joey mumbled while he counted his fingers. "Yep five."

"Five! Joey you have problems!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Joey whined slouching in the seat next to her.

Phoebe rubbed his shoulder sympathetically "I think you need to get over this whole commitment phobia thing because you're starting to sound like Chandler and you don't want to end up like him now do you?"

Joey shook his head vigorously.

"Right then, you're just going to have to man up, lay off sex-"  
"But-" Joey interrupted.

"No I said lay off not cut off. But finding the right person can take years and you're not going to find them by sleeping with them and then not calling them now are you?"

"No" Joey said looking down.

Chandler walked through the door and Phoebe stood up grabbing her coat. She walked over to Joey and with her free hand lifted his chin up.

"Chin up,eh'? Just remember you could be Chandler" she said lightly squeezing his cheeks smiling.

As she made her way to the door Chandler turned and looked at her clearly insulted and asked "What's that supposed to mean? Hey!"

She laughed as she shut the door. Chandler then turned back and saw Joey in a stare smiling at the door.

"Hello!" Chandler shouted. "What does 'you could be Chandler' mean? What's wrong with being me? I'm funny aren't I?"

"It's not that" Joey said looking at him laughing. "It's your whole commitment phobia thing."

"Oh right, no I'll let you have that one, commitment, it's a scary thing!" he said as he made his way to the fridge.

"Tell me about it" Joey said swivelling his chair back around.

Chandler took the seat next to him. "So you having problems as well?"

"Yeah, Pheeb thinks I should try and stay in a relationship with someone instead of just sleeping with them, I want to do that but I just don't want the whole hassle of having to pay for dates and then trying to keep the conversation going and then probably finding out you have nothing in common and that original spark that was there when you were sleeping with them is gone and then that's the end of it but your $200 short every time."

"Yeah I would say I know the feeling but I don't really ever date..." Chandler said. "So basically you want to date someone who you don't have to take on dates, who you already connect with and know that you have stuff in common and still manage to keep the spark so that you get to sleep with them?"

"Yeah that would be nice..."

"Dream on, something like that would take ages to build up!" Chandler laughed. "The only way that would work in a short period of time is if you dated a friend"

"What one of our friends?" Joey asked.

"Yes obviously, who's friends did you think I was talking about?" asked Chandler confused.

"I don't know" Joey responded. "And no way, I can't do that, it would be wrong, we're all too close."

"Yeah I suppose" Chandler said going quiet. "Hey say I was to date one of them, which one would you see me with?"

Joey thought about it for a moment "Monica."

"Why Monica?" Chandler asked.

"Just because, there's something between you both the way you act, I could just see you as a couple."

"Yeah...no I don't see it."

"No it's definitely there. Who would I be with then?"

"Phoebe" Chandler replied straight away.

"Really how come?"

"Oh please have you seen you two together, how many times have you kissed her before?"

"Twice, but in my defence she was supposed to be Ursula the first time."

"And the second?"

"Well you were there she was doing me a favour."

"And you were really getting into it from what I saw."

"Well I'm an actor."

"And her excuse for getting so into it?"

"Well who could blame her?" he said laughing. "I'm kidding" he said seeing Chandler's face. "She was just being cooperative."

"Okay then" he said rolling his eyes and getting up.

"What was that?" Joey said standing up and following him.

"What was what?" Chandler asked.

"That eye rolling thing?"

"There was no eye rolling thing."

"Yes there was, now why?"

"Well..." he said opening the door. "To put it bluntly...no one can act that well" he said shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think on Tumblr or on reviews thanks!**


	2. What's the worst that could happen?

Joey lied in bed that night thinking about what Chandler said about the kiss-

"_If he really meant what he said then why didn't he mention it at the time not two months later? Do me and Phoebe really suit?" _

He shook his head slightly and slowly shut his eyes, running his hands through his hair.

"_It would never work, we mean too much to each other as friends, I would never want to risk losing that...would I? No of course not...but she is hot. Very hot. No Joey!"_ He sat up unable to think of anything else and got out of bed.

He made himself a sandwich and sat in the dark eating it, staring at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" he muttered sighing.

"I don't know what are you going to do?" a voice replied making Joey jump.

He looked forward and saw Chandler stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Jesus man you scared the shit out of me!" Joey said.

"Sorry, but seriously what are you talking about?"

"Uh, um, nothing, I must have been sleep talking."

"With your eyes open and sandwich firmly in your hand?"

Joey didn't know what to say to that so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Joe?"

"It doesn't matter, was just thinking out loud...how come your awake anyway?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Well you're not exactly the quietest person at 2.30 in the morning..."

"Oh sorry I woke you, go back to bed I'll be quiet now, promise."

"Not until you tell me what's going on. We're 'best buds' remember? Now spill." Chandler said sitting in the seat next to him.

Joey ignored Chandler and began to eat the rest of his sandwich hoping he would just give up and go to bed.

"Is it about the sex thing?" Chandler eventually asked.

"No" Joey replied finishing off his sandwich.

"Is it at all related to that?"

"Maybe..."

"What is it, come on I tell you everything, we never have secrets" Chandler moaned through yawns.

"Trust me this one isn't even worth mentioning."

"Ugh tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!" he said shaking Joey's chair.

"Alright alright!" Joey said pushing him away. "You really wanna know the truth?"

"No tell me a lie because after all that's what I'm rooting after" Chandler replied sarcastically. "Of course I want the truth!"

"Okay, I don't know what to do..." Joey began.

"Yes I believe we've already established that, I was hoping to expand on the situation a bit more."

"I'm sorry I'm just working out how to word this. Okay well you know how we were talking about me and Phoebe being like suited to each other."  
"Yeah..."

"Well it got me thinking about you know me and Phoebe together."

"Right...so...you have feelings for Phoebe?"

"No of course not!"

Chandler just looked at him raising his eyebrows.

Joey frowned "Ugh I don't know, it's your fault!"

Chandler looked around the room and then pointed to himself "Me?!"

"Yeah you were that one that suggested getting with one of my friends and-"

"No I said the only way you could get into a quick relationship is if you went out with one of your friends, no suggestion there!"

"Well I took it as a suggestion and then you said I was suited to Phoebe and that got me into thinking...ugh see this is what happens when you put ideas into my head!"

Chandler sat there silently for a moment. "...I'm glad I didn't say you suited me."

"Not funny Chandler" Joey said stretching out in his chair. "It's not just that, I've always thought of her as a bit more then a friend. There was always this small part of me that had a crush on her but now that you said about the kiss and how neither of us could act that well it got me into thinking that maybe she might have a small crush on me too, but she doesn't...I don't know I guess the whole thing sounds pretty childish, having crushes on friends."

"It's not childish."

"So what do I do?" Joey replied looking towards him.

"Oh no, I don't give advice sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I am horrible at giving advice, it always goes wrong, ask Ross or something."

"No! No one else is knowing, please Chandler, you're the only person that can help."

"Then all hope is lost for you."

"Please Chandler!" Joey pleaded desperately looking at him.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm serious stop" Chandler said leaning away from him. "Okay fine! Um I think you,should, um, uh, talk to her!"

"Are you being serious! I can't do that!"

"Stop asking for advice then, that's all I got, good night!" Chandler said as he stood up and went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Joey sat there and thought about what Chandler said, maybe he should talk to her, after all he had never been turned down before. Satisfied he got up and made his way to his room and decided tomorrow he would talk to Phoebe.

* * *

He woke the next day feeling slightly sick as he made his way across to Monica's.

"Mornin'" he said as he saw everyone eating breakfast.

"Hey Joey" Rachel replied as she poured herself an orange juice.

Joey took a seat, looked around and frowned slightly.

"Where's Pheebs?"

Chandler looked at him and smiled a little before sitting on the couch.

"She had a few early massage jobs and then she's seeing Daniel this evening."

"Daniel?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Yeah, some guy she's been seeing."

"Oh" Joey said trying to hide the disappointment.

"Yeah it's nothing serious, I think she's meeting up with him to call it off."

"Oh" Joey said again pleased getting himself a bowl of cereal.

Chandler got up and made his way to the door, patting Joey on the shoulder as he did.

"Right I'm off to work, Joey don't forget your audition today, it's at 3.30 okay?" Chandler said opening the door.  
"Yeah alright, bye!"

"What's the part for?" Ross asked.

"Just for this advert."

"Oh right, well good luck, I'm off too now, bye guys."

"Bye."

* * *

The rest of the day Joey tried to distract himself before the audition, he got bored sitting in his apartment and went down to Central Perk to see Rachel. They chatted for a bit until people started complaining and so she had to get back to work. He looked at the time and decided to have something to eat before his audition. He turned for once he actually got there early and managed to prepare himself.

He came out feeling extremely pleased as he had got the part and went over to Monica's to see if there was anyone home yet but there was no one. He went over to his apartment and saw Chandler.

"Hey Chan guess what guess what!" he said doing a little jump.

"Um you got the part in the advert?"

"Aww you ruined it, I was going to say that! But yeah I did!"Joey said.

Chandler stood up and hugged him."That's great congratulations!"

"I know!"

"Hah, so great news about Phoebe and that Daniel guy breaking up."

"Yeah it is" Joey smiled.

"So are you talking to Phoebe tonight, you seem to be having a pretty good day so far so it seems like a good time to do it?"

"Yeah I think I might, why not, what's the worst that could wrong?" Joey said feeling on top of the world.


	3. Nothing went to plan

Joey later went over to Monica's hoping to find Phoebe. He asked Monica where she was but she told him she was still out with Daniel.

"Why do you want to see her so bad anyway?" Monica questioned. "You've been rooting to see her all day."

"No reason I just wanted to check she was okay, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Monica raised her eyebrows "okay then but if she's not here by eleven then you'll have to go, some go, I have to work in the morning."

Joey nodded and sat on the couch. He decided that when she got back he would take her onto the balcony and then tell her. Eleven o'clock came but there was still no sign of her, Monica told him it was time to leave and he sighed.

"What's the sigh about Joey? "

"Well I wanted to see Phoebe..."Joey explained.

"It's late and she won't be coming now, she'll be around in the morning you can see her then."

"Okay then" Joey sighed again walking over to his apartment.

* * *

He got home, went straight into his room, got changed into boxers and an old top and collapsed on the bed. He decided to go to bed early to try and catch up on the lack of sleep he had the night before. Once again he found he couldn't sleep but he was determined to stay in bed this time. It took him a while but eventually he finally fell asleep it wasn't long before he heard a faint banging that woke him. His eyes flickered open feeling heavy, he heard the banging again and presumed it was Chandler banging on the wall as a hint to stop snoring.

"Fuck off" he mumbled before rolling over.

He was just about to drift off when he heard the faint banging once again. This time he sat up and listened, it wasn't coming from Chandler's room. Slowly he made his way out of his room into the kitchen where he heard the quiet bangs coming from the door. He cautiously looked through the peep hole and saw Phoebe and immediately opened the door.

He looked at her face running saw streams of tears and panicked.

"Phoebe what's wrong? What's happened?" he said ,hands on her shoulders as he lead her in and shut the door.

"Dan-Daniel, me, I-I, broke u-up, I-I" she said through sobs.

"Hey hey it's gonna be alright" he said hugging her realising how much she must of liked him. "Do you want a glass of water?"

She nodded weakly as the tears continued to fall. Joey got her the water and sat her down on a chair. "What happened?" he said kneeling down in front of her holding her hand.

She took a sip of water and tried to calm her breathing. Joey leant forward and brushed the her off her face, she flinched spilling the water down herself but Joey didn't notice, he felt his blood beginning to boil. Phoebe looked down and brushed her hair back in front of her face.

"Phoebe?" Joey said waiting for her too look at him. "Phoebe what happened? How did that bruise turn up on your face? Are you okay to tell me?" he asked trying to stay calm.

She nodded. "I-I went to br-break up with Dan-Daniel, I told h-him it w-wasn't working and h-he got an-angry with m-me and threw st-stuff around. I tr-tried to leave b-but he caught me a-and h-hit me. I g-got away and r-ran to Mon-Monica's b-but she didn't an-answer and I-I didn't know where else t-to go" she said stuttering and shaking.

Joey jaw locked.

"Okay Pheebs" he tried to say calmly still "You're gonna stay here tonight and tomorrow I'm gonna go see Daniel."

"N-no!" Phoebe exclaimed. "He's a-a lot big-bigger than y-you, I-I don't want him to h-hurt you J-Joey" she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

He could feel his fists in tight balls of anger. He looked at her again sighed seeing the distressed look on her face and unclenched his hands as hugged her gently.

"Okay Pheebs I won't go" he lied.

She gave a small smile.

"How you feeling? Does it hurt, do you want some ice?" Joey asked.

"N-no it's fine" she replied wiping the last of her tears away.

"Okay" he said looking unsure. "So you're gonna stay in my room tonight okay and I'll sleep out here" Joey said standing up.

"But I-I don't wanna b-be alone..."

He looked at her and saw how scared she was "okay, well, um, do you want me to stay with you?"

"Pl-please." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah sure, of course" he said reaching for her hand. "Let's get you something dry to wear" he said taking her into his bedroom.

Joey flicked on the light and began looking through his draws but couldn't find anything really for her to wear.

"Well um, I've got this old t-shirt" he said chucking it over to her. "And some boxers?" he asked pulling an awkward face.

"That'll be fine, thanks Joey" Phoebe replied picking them up and making her way to the bathroom.

Joey collapsed on the bed and stretched out. This was so not how his night was supposed to go. He felt a huge surge of anger over Daniel and how he hit Phoebe, he was gonna find him and knock him out if it was the last thing he didn't and he didn't care how big he was. He laid there thinking about how great it would be hitting Daniel until he heard Phoebe open his bedroom door. He sat up and smiled, she looked cute and slightly lost in his clothes.

"It's a bit big" he said laughing slightly.

"Just a bit, but it's fine" she replied smiling softly.

He patted one side of the bed opening up the duvet inviting her over. She turned out the light and got into the bed as Joey got into the other side.

"Night" Joey whispered.

"Night...and thank you" Phoebe whispered back.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here tonight, I really don't think I could have been alone."

"It's fine, stay here as long as you need, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Phoebe tried to give a convincing smile but Joey saw she was still shaking.

"You cold?" Joey asked.

"No not cold just a bit shaken up still, I've never been so scared, I just really didn't expect it, it all happened so fast" she said taking a deep breath.

Joey gave her a sympathetic but concerned look. "Come here Pheebs" Joey said moving over.

Phoebe moved over and Joey opened his arms slightly so she could put her head on his chest and when she did Joey gently wrapped his arms around her. She lightly placed her arm over his body and looked up at him to find his eyes already closed. She couldn't help thinking about how less awkward it would be if she wasn't so attracted to him but after what happened with Daniel she was in no mood to object. She cuddled in and listened to his heartbeat taking in the irresistible smell of his body spray. She was asleep not long later feeling safe in Joey's arms.

* * *

The next morning she awoke the in same position she had fell asleep, in Joey's arms. She looked up and saw him looking back at her.

"Mornin'."

"Hi"she said sleepily. "How come you're not out of bed yet?" she asked.

"Because I couldn't get you to let me go" he laughed looking down at her arms wrapped tightly around him.

She suddenly became aware the she still had hold of him and she let go and sat up.

"Sorry about that" she laughed nervously.

"It's fine, kept me warm. How's your cheek?" he asked moving back her hair.

It wasn't any better, it was purple and from the looks of it pretty sore. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I swear if I was there Pheebs I would of kicked his ass" Joey said gritting his teeth.

"But as it goes you weren't there so there's no need" Phoebe replied sliding out of bed.

"What are you talking about, there's every need, have you seen what he's done to you, that prick deserves to be knocked out" Joey said following her out of bed.

Phoebe turned around to where he was standing and put her hands on his arms. "Joey, no. I'm not having you get hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself."

"And if I don't hurt this guy I'm never going to forgive myself."

"Look Joey you said last night you weren't going to see him, so please just don't, I can't bear the thought of Daniel hurting you."

"Well I'm having to go through it. Look at what he did to you last night not only did he hurt you he also turned you into an emotional wreck and he made you scared, I'm not having it!"

"Joey please don't" Phoebe said, her eyes welling up like the night before, Joey knew he couldn't say no to her but at the same time it wasn't going to stop him hitting Daniel.

"Okay fine" he said pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

When they went out into the apartment they found that everyone had already gone to work, Phoebe said she had a client at mid-day and so she had to leave.

"I'm just going to do my makeup in the bathroom and then I'll be gone alright?"

"Yeah that's fine, take all the time you need" Joey replied.

Phoebe grabbed a few makeup items out of her bag and went to the bathroom. Joey sat at the counter, waiting for her to come back out when he noticed something sticking out of her bag. He quietly took it out and saw that it was her address book. He quickly started flicking through until her saw Daniel's name and address. He didn't have time to write it down so he ripped it out of book and put it back. He knew that she would soon notice but it would be too late by then, he planned on going as soon as Phoebe left. Phoebe came out the bathroom and put her makeup back in her bag.

"Thanks again Joey, I owe you, anything I can do let me know" she said hugging him.

"Well..."he said suggestively.

She winked at him and laughed "I'll see you later."

"Bye" he said shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she left he got some shoes on and caught a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"To Daniel's place" he said feeling very heroic for what he was about to do.

The driver turned and looked at him "what?"

It took Joey a moment before he caught on "oh yeah!" he said and he read out Daniel's address while he began to feel slightly nervous.

He arrived ten minutes later and made his way up to Daniel's apartment. He knew Phoebe would be angry at him for doing this but he didn't care, no one was getting away with hurting her.

He took a deep breath as he began to repeatedly bang against the door furiously, he continued doing this until he realised his hand was no longer hitting a surface and the door has been opened.


	4. Meeting Daniel

He put his arm down and saw a rough looking woman stood at the door.

"Can I help you?" she said bluntly.

"Uh yeah does Daniel live here?" he asked checking that he got the number of the door correct.

"Yeah huh."

"Well can I speak to him please?"

"Yeah two secs" she said slamming the door making Joey jump.

He had to admit he was feeling a little nervous, he hadn't planned what he was going to say or do all he knew is that this guy was going to pay for hurting Phoebe.

The door opened again and large man stepped forward. Joey had no idea what Phoebe saw in him, apart from being tall and muscular this man had nothing going for him.

"You asked to see me? Who are you?" Daniel said.

"I'm Joey and yeah I need to talk to you about something" Joey replied swallowing hard.

Daniel shut the door behind him and stood with his arms crossed "alright then."

"Alright I wanna make this quick. I'm here to tell you that if you ever touch Phoebe again, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do" Joey said his jaw locking again at the thought.

"Oh great you're that Joey!" he said laughing darkly.

"What?" Joey said frustrated and confused.

"Yeah Phoebe told me about you, a lot actually, was starting to really piss me off, I should of known you were the first person she would run to."

"Yeah she ran to me because she was scared and hurt no thanks to you, I'm serious you stay the fuck away from her."

"Oh what and she didn't hurt me, I thought things were really going somewhere, turns out she was just using me."

"Phoebe would never do that, she too nice. Besides if she_"_hurt" you so bad then who's the girl in there with you?"

"My girlfriend."

Joey could feel himself really getting worked up now. "Oh yeah she hurt you real bad, only took you less then a day to get over, you pathetic piece of shit!"

Daniel took a step towards him "I'm the pathetic piece of shit, take a look at Phoebe, she's the pathetic one, you two deserve each other, I don't know why I stayed with her, she deserved everything she got and I wish I hit her harder."

That was it for Joey, he swung at Daniel hitting him straight in the jaw that wasn't enough to knock him down though he turned and grabbed Joey by the hair and punched him in the mouth and then again in the nose. Joey put his hand over his face and saw the blood, felt light headed but carried on punching Daniel in the stomach winding him and then took his chance of smacking him square in the face. Daniel fell to the floor unconscious as the rough woman emerged again screaming as she saw Daniel kneeling to the floor and holding up his head. She was too busy with him to notice that Joey had left.

* * *

It took him a while to get a taxi and when he did he made his way to Central Perk to clean up just in case anyone was home. He walked in while examining his sore knuckles not noticing the person sat on the couch. He looked up and saw Phoebe and tried to casually walk back out before she saw him but it didn't work.

"Joey?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.

"Hey Pheeb what are you doing here?" he said his back still turned.

"I finished my mid-day client job. Why is your back turned?"

"I was just leaving."

"But you just got here. Joey..."

Joey knew he was going have to turn around to face her so he took a deep breath and slowly turned back around.

"Hi Pheebs."

"Jesus Joey your face!" she exclaimed standing up. "What the hell happened?"

Joey desperately tried to think of a lie but all he could come up with was that he fell down.

"Bullshit!" said Phoebe as she lead him out of Central Perk and up to his apartment.

"So seriously what happened?" Phoebe asked as she put the tap on and began looking for a cloth.

"Oh uh nothing, just a random nosebleed" Joey said sitting down.

"And a random split lip?" Phoebe said suspiciously turning off the tap and walking over to him. "Joey...you didn't...?"

Joey looked up at her guiltily and smiled like a small child.

"Joey!"

"Oh I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I wasn't planning on knocking him out-"

"You knocked him out!"

"Yeah that too but he started it, he got me all angry and so I hit him and then he nearly broke my nose, bloody asshole, and so I knocked him out."

"Joey, see I knew you'd get hurt if you went to see him, now look at you!"

"I'm sorry Phoebe I really am but I was never going to let him hurt you like that" he said indicating to her cheek.

"Yeah but look how hurt you are!"

"It was worth it."

Phoebe put her head in her hands "He was really not worth it Joey."

"Yeah but you are..."

Phoebe lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes feeling the urge to kiss him. She shook it off and smiled slightly before walking back to the sink and retrieving the cloth.

"Come over here then" Phoebe said.

"Why?" Joey frowned getting up.

"I need to clean up your face, if I caused it I should at least clean up the mess."

"Phoebe" Joey said sternly "you caused nothing, it was all the prick Daniel okay?"

She nodded not convinced. She gently cleaned the blood from under his nose, making sure the bleeding had stopped. She turned back to the sink washing the cloth through and ringing it out. She turned back to continue but found herself a lot closer then before.

"Hi there" he said seductively laughing.

"Sorry" she said almost breathless as she stepped back.

She dabbed his lips lightly with the cloth and found herself unable to look away they were so perfectly shaped. She thought about the times she had kissed him before how amazing they had been, she could never do anything about it though, they were friends, he would never want more.

She placed the cloth down and bit her lip slightly looking worried.

"What?"Joey asked.

"Does it hurt?"

"What my lips?Nah, I've had much worse."

"Oh good..."she said trailing off as she felt the urge to kiss him again, her body inches from his

"I wish there was something I could do, as like a thank you."

"Well" he said closing in the inches. He looked her in the eyes and brushed the hair off her face. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew this idea was better then telling her how he felt. He slowly leant down and kissed her, half expecting her to pull away. He was pleased when she didn't instead she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He ran his hands through her hair and she kissed him more passionately not wanting it to end. Luckily Joey had no intention of ending it there. He continued to kiss her as he escorted her to his bedroom where she could begin thanking him in there...


	5. One night thing?

Joey woke up the next morning and looked down to see Phoebe with her head on his chest and hair draped across her face. He smiled and gently brushed it away revealing the bruise that looked slightly less purple. He stroked her face gently and she stirred, smothering her face in his chest and then slowly sat up, holding the sheet to her body. She ran her fingers through her hair and yawned, she turned her head to face Joey and smiled. Joey smiled back and propped himself up on one arm as he kissed her shoulder and gradually made his way up her neck covering her in soft kisses until he found her mouth. She kissed him back, one hand on the side of his face one still firmly holding onto the bed sheet. He eventually pulled away and she felt her lips tingling, wanting more.

"Mornin'" he whispered kissing her on the cheek.

He laid back down and she resumed her spot back on his chest while he played with her hair. She daydreaming about the night that had just gone, how amazing it was, he amazing he was, she went red at the thought. Then she had a thought was this just a one night thing? Surely not, if it was a one night thing then she wouldn't still be in bed with him would she? How long does he usually keep girls over if it's a one night thing? Maybe he does this with all girls? She started panicking but tried her best to enjoy the moment but it quickly became to much for her.

"Joey?" she said said rolling over looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"This wasn't just a one night thing right? Or was it?"

"Well if you wanted it to be a one night thing then I suppose I would have to respect your decision but last night really meant something to me, I wouldn't of slept with you if I wanted a one night fling. You mean too much for that. I know you thought I had this commitment phobia thing but this is different you know? We have years of trust and friendship behind us."

Phoebe sat up and smiled relieved "yeah, I know what you mean."

She leant over and kissed him, she laid back down in his arms listening to his heartbeat.

"I don't think we should tell the others yet though" Joey said

"Why not?" asked Phoebe.

"Because they'll make a big deal out of it and I want to see how things go with us first, I don't want anyone getting in the way of that. I mean not that they would intentionally but look at what Chandler made Ross do when he was stuck between Julie and Rachel, he made Ross make that list and Rachel found it. I know I'd never make a list but I would ever want something like that to come between us."

Phoebe nodded "you can be so smart sometimes Joey Tribbiani."

It went quiet for a minute until she heard his stomach rumble she looked up at him and laughed slightly "breakfast?"

"Yeah breakfast would be good" he replied raising his eyebrows, grabbing his robe from the end of his bed and putting it on.

He made his way to the door and heard Phoebe cough. He turned and looked at her still sat in bed confused. She waited for him to catch on but it didn't happen.

"Clothes Joey I need clothes!"

"Oh right! Um clean boxers in the draw there and there's my shirt from last night" he said chucking it over.

"Why can't I just have my clothes by you?"

"Cause you look cuter in them" he said smiling walking out.

She got changed and untucked her hair from his shirt as she walked into the kitchen.

"You know I'm going to have to keep pyjamas in your room for when I stay over" she said jokingly. "This is the second time I've ended up in your boxers."

"Why would you need pyjamas? You can just sleep naked" said Joey winking although something told her he wasn't joking.

"But I'll get cold."

"Well that's what I'm here for. Won't take that long to warm you up with me around" he said slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. She felt herself going red at the thought again.

"What time have you got work?" Phoebe asked sitting down.

"I gotta be there by one."

"What's the time now?"

"Half eleven. You hungry?"

"Okay and yeah."

"You want me to make you some pancakes?"

"Yeah okay."

* * *

They finished breakfast and Phoebe got changed back into her clothes and sorted her hair and makeup and Joey got changed also. It began to get close to half twelve and Joey had to get going.

Phoebe grabbed her bag and Joey walked out the door with her.

"I'm going to go over to Rachel's okay, she's got the day off today" Phoebe said.

"Alright" Joey said sliding his hands around her hips and pulling her in for a kiss, her arms moved smoothly and slowly around his neck, she would never get used to this he was too good a kisser. He pulled her in urgently not wanting it to end, but he knew he had to leave now or he'd be late. Reluctantly he pulled away keep his arms wrapped around her.

"I gotta go" he said throatily his forehead leant against hers. He kissed her gently one more time and let go of her.

"Bye" she said.

"I'll see you later baby" he said winking.

She pouted at him and he laughed walking around the corner.


	6. Hard to resist

Phoebe walked into Rachel's apartment with the biggest smile on her face and Joey went to work with the same smile.

"Hey Rach'" Phoebe said joining her on the sofa.

"Morning Pheebs, how's your cheek today?"

"Oh it's feeling a bit better thanks" she said still smiling.

"Monica and Ross are really worried about you, Monica said she tried ring you last night but you didn't answer?"

"Oh right, well I was out late so that was probably why I missed her call."

"Ah okay, well I'll let her know you're feeling better but you should probably give her a ring at some point."

"Yeah I'll make sure I do."

"So what do you wanna do today, feel like going shopping?" Rachel said changing the subject.

"Yeah sure, let me check how much money I've got on me" Phoebe said looking through her bag. She stopped when she realised that she left it on Joey's counter when she was doing her makeup this morning. "I hate to be a let down Rach' but I've got no money."

"Oh that's fine, we could go window shopping? I just really need to get out of the apartment" said Rachel with no intention of window shopping.

"Yeah that'll be great" Phoebe said relieved. Phoebe spent most of the day thinking about Joey and when she was going to see him again as he did about her.

* * *

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Joey what was that, you're supposed to be dying, now wipe that smile off your face."

"Sorry I guess my minds just a bit distracted" Joey replied.

"Well focus then. From the top people!"

Joey tried desperately to think of anything but Phoebe but every time he did he couldn't help but smile. The director had to cut several more times because of Joey's smiling and each time the groans from the cast became more and more frustrated.

Eventually Joey managed to control his smiling but he still thought of her and it made his day drag on even longer.

He finally finished work and rushed over to Rachel's apartment hoping to see Phoebe there. To his disappointment the only people that were there was Monica and Ross. He felt the sudden urge to leave again and go find Phoebe but Ross started talking.

"Hey man."

"Hey" Joey replied. "Is Rachel here?"

"No she's still out shopping with Phoebe."

"Oh okay then."

"Hey have you spoke to Phoebe lately?" Monica said.

"Yeah."

"Is she alright after what happened what Daniel? I tried ringing her last night but she didn't pick up."

"Yeah she's fine now, that prick won't be coming near her again."

"Good! I can't believe anyone would ever hurt Phoebe like that."

"Yeah I know, I was pretty worked up about it."

"Yeah."

"Anyway I better be going, just came over to ask if you had any beers?"

"No sorry we're all out."

"Oh okay no worries then, see ya."

"Bye" they both called as he shut the door.

* * *

Joey walked into his apartment and joined Chandler who was watching TV.

"Hey" he said as he took a seat.

"Hi Joe'" Chandler replied. They started having a general talk about their day and Joey was cautious to avoid the subject of Phoebe, especially after what Chandler knew. Some how he wasn't cautious enough and Chandler managed to pick up on the topic.

"Hey did you have anyone around last night?"Chandler asked.

"Um no" Joey said.

"Well who's purse is that up on the side then?"

He glanced up "that's Phoebe's, she came round this morning to talk to me about everything that happened she must of left it here. I'll give it to her later when she comes back."

"Oh alright, say while we're on the subject have you spoke to her about how you feel yet?"

Joey could feel himself start to sweat a bit "no not yet, I don't think now is the best time for it."

"Yeah fair enough, how long you gonna wait it out then?"

"I dunno, a couple of months maybe."

"Why so long?"

"Well because she's not going to get over David that quick."

"But she may of moved on in the next few months."

"I doubt it" Joey said slightly smugly.

"Why?"

"Because he hurt her."

"Yeah physically not emotionally, she's not gonna be hung up on him that long."

"I guess I'll just wait anyway."

"But what if she finds someone else?"

"I'll deal with it when it comes to it then."

"But why wait until it comes to that?"

Joey could feel himself getting annoyed but luckily he heard Rachel outside and he got up. "I'm gonna go give Phoebe her purse back" he said making his way to his door with it. "I'll be over Monica's if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah okay..."Chandler said suspiciously.

Joey shut the door behind him and saw Rachel, arms full of shopping bags.

"Hi Rach'."

"Hey Joey."

"Is Phoebe with you?"

"No she went home, why?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to her, anyway I'll see you later."

"Oh okay, um, do you mind opening the door for me first? My hands are kinda full."

"Sure" he laughed opening up the door.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

He decided he couldn't wait till tomorrow to see her and so caught a taxi over to Phoebe's apartment, plus there was the advantage that there were none of their friends there to walk in on them. He got to hers and knocked on the door, Phoebe opened it and smiled.

"Forget something?" he said smiling and held up her purse.

"Thanks" she said taking it off him. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah, I didn't just come round to give you your purse" he said laughing as he walked in behind her.

"So how's your day been?" she said as she put her purse away.

"Terrible, I couldn't stop thinking about you. How about yours?"

"Pretty much the same. The only advantage of today though is that my grandma's over her boyfriend's tonight."

"So it's just me and you?" Joey said gradually walking over to her.

"What makes you think that your gonna be here?" she said teasingly.

"Well are you going to make me leave?" he asked reaching her and sliding his hands down her back while pulling her in closer.

She looked at him longingly and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck "hmmm, I spose not."

He slowly leant down and she kissed him softly and smiled. He smiled back and he leant back down and kissed her more intensely.  
"Good answer" he murmured as he broke away and traced her jawline with his lips.

She felt his hands move gently up the back of her shirt as they continued to kiss and it sent shivers down her spine. As he did this she unbuttoned his shirt curling her fingers around his neck. He pushed her against the wall and ran his hand up her leg. They began to strip each other off, lips not parting, until they ended up in the bedroom.

* * *

"Fuck me" Joey said lying across the bed, head in Phoebe's lap who was sat up, a sheet covering them both.

"I already did" Phoebe laughed leaning down and kissing him. Joey shook his head laughing as well "that was good."

"I know" Phoebe agreed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What am I going to tell Chandler tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked continuing to play with his hair.

"Well I said I would be over at Monica's because that's where I thought you would be and now I'm at yours all night."

"Just make up that you went to see me to give me my purse and um, you got mugged!"

"What? Pheebs seriously?"

"Well it could be true."

"But why wouldn't I have come home?"

"You were knocked out in a gutter."

"Phoebe, no, I need something a bit more convincing."

"Fine then be boring, say you got in a taxi at the same time as really cute girl and so offered the taxi to her, but you being you got coffee with her and you ended up sleeping with her."

"See that is more convincing, thank you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and yawned.

"You tired?"

"A little yeah, shopping with Rachel is hard work."

"I can imagine" he said sitting up.

Phoebe leant down into one of her draws and pulled out a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"What's that for?" Joey asked.

"For me to wear obviously" she said as she slid the shorts up, making sure the sheet still covered her and then pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"But why?"

"Because I get cold" she said simply as she got back into bed.

With that Joey got his boxers and put them on. "Why are you putting them on?"

"I get cold" Joey said simply.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows "okay then." She could never understand him sometimes. Joey got back in bed and Phoebe moved over and put the back of her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and kept his lips there while he smelt her strawberry scented hair. Eventually she moved and sat up.

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"I'm not comfortable."

She turned onto her stomach and laid with her torso and head on him, placing one of her legs over his.

"Better?" Joey asked.

She nodded breathing in his heavenly scent as she slowly closed her eyes. He smiled and closed his eyes as well, never had he felt so happy with his life.

* * *

He woke in the morning to see his beautiful girlfriend still asleep her cheek still pressed against his chest. He would of happily sat there all day watching her sleep but unfortunately Joey being Joey he had to pee, bad. He tried carefully to slide out of bed but it didn't work ,she woke up.  
Joey left to pee without saying anything hoping she would go back to sleep but when he came back in she was sat up in bed.

"Sorry I woke you" he said walking to the end of the bed.

"It's fine, where'd you go?" she asked kneeling up to the end of the bed.

"I had to go to the bathroom really bad, I wouldn't of moved you otherwise."

"Doesn't matter, I had to get up anyway" she said kneeling up further and pulling him down for a kiss.

She leant back and he crawled on top of her still kissing, then he went to slide her top off but she stopped him. "I told Rachel I'd be round in the morning to see Monica."

"That's fine, we'll go after" Joey said kissing her again.

"No I've kinda got to be there now."

"Just quickly then?" he asked.

"No Joey" she laughed trying to push him off her.

"Come on Pheebs" he pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes before kissing her again,she wanted it as much as he did but she really didn't want to be late.

"Nope" she said stubbornly refusing to kiss him any more.

He gave her an irresistible smirk with a raise of an eyebrow and started kissing her neck, she knew it wouldn't be long before she buckled.

"Come on baby" he whispered in her ear seductively through kisses, he knew what he was doing was working.

"I , um, can't, I really will be late" she began gritting her teeth, she wasn't going to let him win this one.

"So what" he whispered. "She can wait, this can't."

"No, no, she really can't" she said almost begging.

"What if I can't wait?" he said kissing her deeply on the lips, she tried to push away but she knew it was pointless. He rolled pulling her on top of him and she saw her chance to move away. She got up leaving him lying on the bed.

"Later" she promised.

He stood up, surrendering. "Okay okay but you'd better make it up to me" he said teasingly.

"Oh I will" she said squeezing his cheeks and planting one last kiss on his lips. "You can let yourself out right, but you can't come back with me, or that looks like we've been together."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Go to Central Perk."

"Okay, I'll see you later today alright?"

"Okay, I'm gonna get changed and go, bye" she said closing the door behind her, clothes in hand.


	7. Who finds out?

Phoebe went over to Monica's to talk to her about how she was feeling and to discuss what had happened even though in all honesty she was already over it now. Everyone but Joey was there and once again her mind was distracted back to him and she found herself constantly smiling and then stopping every time she saw someone look over.

"Is it just me or is Phoebe pretty happy considering what happened to her lately?" Rachel murmured to Monica in the kitchen, Phoebe sat on the sofa talking to Chandler.

"Yeah I thought that, even when she was talking about what Daniel did she was still smiling" Monica responded.

"Seems a bit odd...but then that's Phoebe."

"She's obviously getting something we're not" Monica said clearly stating what she was referring to.

"Huh speak for yourself" Rachel replied sarcastically.

Monica frowned at her. "You don't suppose she's moved on already though do you?"

"I don't know maybe, either that or a really good one night stand, she said she was out late the other night when you called her, maybe that's what she was doing."

Monica looked uncertain "I don't know, I didn't think Phoebe was like that."

"Never know" said Rachel walking over the the couch with Monica following.

At this point Joey walked through the door and Phoebe's smile got even wider but she managed to hide it quickly.

"Hey guys" Joey said.

"Hey" most of them responded, Phoebe stayed quiet though.

He took the only seat available next to Phoebe and flashed her a quick cute smile.

"Where were you last night, you said you'd be over here but you weren't?" Chandler asked.

Joey went along with the lie Phoebe told him to say "well I went to get a taxi and this really cute girl got in the same time as me and me being a polite gentleman offered it to her but we ended up getting coffee and well one thing lead to another and..."

"You ended up sleeping with her didn't you?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Typical" Chandler muttered "how come you find it so easy to meet women, every time I talk to a woman I end up making some kind of awkward offensive joke."

"Now you see that's the kind of thing I avoid."

General chat carried on and Phoebe could feel herself itching to get closer to Joey, in the end she got up and went over to the kitchen to make herself a drink. Joey made the excuse that he was hungry and also went to the kitchen. Well everyone was distracted Joey took his chance to talk to Phoebe quietly. She kept her back turned from him at the sink and he gently slipped his hands around her hips and leant forward.

"Bet you wishing you didn't say no now aren't you?" he whispered flirtatiously into her ear, checking that no one was looking.

She turned around and faced him, moving his hands down to his side.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine" she lied.

"Sure you are" he said smiling darkly.

"I am."

"Do I need to remind you of last night?" he asked walking towards her.

She pushed him away "nope I think I can remember perfectly fine on my own."

"Come on Pheebs, I know you want to leave as much as I do."

She bit the side of her lip "we can't leave now, I've only been here an hour tops."

"Well say you have a massage client and I'll say I have work, we'll leave, go back to yours, you can make it up to me for saying no earlier..." he said trying to tempt her.

"No Joey, my grandma will be back by now anyway, I can't."

"Aw man! Okay how bout we go over to mine while they're all here?"

"No."

"You're so stubborn" he said frustrated but not angry.

"No I'm just careful, we don't want to look suspicious, especially if you want to keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" asked Chandler making them jump.

"No no can't tell you, it's a secret, right Pheebs?" Joey said quickly.

"Right" Phoebe played along. "I doubt you would understand anyway Chandler" she said walking back over to the couch.

"Insulted!" Chandler said.

Joey just laughed at him.

"Right well I'll see you guys later, I've gotta go to work or I'll be late" Ross said standing up.

"Mm that reminds me I should probably go to work too, I was supposed to be there an hour ago" said Rachel finishing off her coffee.

"Bye guys" they said walking out the door.

"Bye!"

"Two down two to go" Joey murmured to himself.

"What?" Chandler said hearing him.

"I didn't say anything" Joey responded walking away.

Chandler frowned in confusion.

"Have you got work today Mon'?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah but not for an hour or so."

"Ah okay I am alright to stay here till you leave, it's just I've not got anything to do for the day" Phoebe said knowing this would annoy Joey that she decided to stay.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Thanks" she said turning on the TV.

* * *

The hour past very slowly for Joey, Phoebe could see how impatient he was getting and it made her enjoy it even more. Monica was in her bedroom getting ready and Chandler was over in his apartment.

"What's up Joey?" Phoebe asked innocently.

He shot her a glare "nothing, just feel _bad_ that I left that woman this morning without sex _all_ day..."

Phoebe shook her head knowing what he was talking about. "You know I'm sure she'll be able to survive one night with any."

"Any? Are you joking, trust me this person would not be able to survive the night without any. Especially the way they were being teased."

"Well maybe if this persons mood doesn't improve they really won't get any at all."

"Avermi fatto aspettare tutta la mattina, cazzo ridicolo, basta aspettare Buffay." Joey muttered to himself in Italian. _(Translation- Making me wait all morning, fucking ridiculous, you just wait Buffay.)_

"What was that?" Phoebe asked looking over at him.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" he replied sarcastically ,sighing.

Monica walked back out with her work clothes on "right guys I'm off now."

Joey jumped out of his seat "well we better be going then, bye now Mon' thanks for having us over."

Phoebe got up out of her seat "see you tonight?"

"Yeah sure" Monica replied.

"Okay bye."

They got outside and Joey quickly lead her to his apartment.

"Seriously?!" Joey began as soon as he closed the door.

"Chandler's here" Phoebe reminded him.

"Oh yeah" Joey said going quiet.

"Yes Chandler is here" a voice came from the bathroom. "Problem?" Chandler asked walking round the corner.

"No, no problem but Joey was about to start talking about the secret I told him again" Phoebe replied.

"Oh well I'm leaving now so you two can gossip about your boring secret alone" Chandler said making his way to the door.

"Okay bye Chan" Joey said as he left.

As soon as the door was shut Joey continued.

"Seriously?! We had our chance to leave an hour ago and you decided to drag it out longer. Why, why would you do that?"

"Because..." Phoebe said stepping towards him. "All good things come to those who wait" she squeezed his cheeks lightly while pouting and then smiled and turned to walk away from him.

"Yeah well I've waited long enough" he said grabbing her arm and spinning her back towards him as he kissed her.

She pulled away and looked at his frowning face "okay okay I suppose I've made you wait long enough."

"Thank you!" he said kissing her again long and passionately.

They were both so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Chandler who was stood at the door for quite some time. Phoebe was the first to see him and she reacted by pushing Joey off her.

"What the-" Joey said but then stopped when he saw Chandler stood at the door looking down and smiling slightly.

Phoebe looked down also and pursed her lips together her cheeks going pink.

Chandler look back up and raised his eyebrows "I just came back for my briefcase but I can see I'm clearly interrupting so I'll just grab it and be on my way." He made his way past them and Joey turned to talk to him.

"It's not like that Chandler. Look I would really appreciate it if this was just kept between us three okay?"

"Why? I thought you wanted to be with her? Is this not you getting with her?"

"Well, um, no. I've been with her since the night after what happened Daniel and we just want to keep it quiet for a while."

"Wow, you really did wait it out didn't you? That's impressive."

"Hey she totally came onto me."

"Not true!" Phoebe spoke up. "As I recall you kissed _me_ first."

"You wanted me to! Anyway yeah we just think it would better if the others didn't know for a while" Joey said.

"Okay...I'm so happy for you two!" he said giving giving Joey a 'manly' hug. "So that whole thing with the girl in the taxi?..."

"Not true, just my expert acting skills" Joey said proudly.

"Well it was a pretty believable story for you. Anyway I better be heading off to work, I'll leave you two kids to it" he said walking to the door.

"Bye Chandler" Phoebe said her cheeks still tinted pink.

He shut the door and Phoebe slouched back in his recliner chair taking a deep breath.

She looked up at Joey and shook her head "you couldn't of waited 5 minutes longer?"

He laughed "it's fine, at least we don't have to sneak around in this apartment now Chandler knows."

"I suppose not but this is exactly what I was on about when I said we had to be careful. I don't want anyone else knowing yet."

"Okay, we'll be more careful in future" he said holding out his hand and helping her up. "Shall we?" he said looking towards the bedroom.

"Lock the door" she said making her way to his bedroom.

* * *

For the next few weeks things went great. Chandler was pretty comfortable with Phoebe was around although he didn't enjoy the nights so much. On a few occasions Chandler had to cover up for them but it was pretty minor and went over everyone else's heads. Rachel and Monica couldn't help wondering if Phoebe was seeing anyone though and eventually curiosity got the better of them when the three girls sat in Central Perk one afternoon.

"So Pheebs you ready to move on from Daniel yet?" Monica asked causally sipping her coffee.

"Um no not yet, I don't think I'm ready to start dating" Phoebe lied.

"Well are you sure because I've got a male friend who's looking for a date and I suggested you?"Monica asked hoping Phoebe would crack.

"Uh I think I'll pass, I'm not looking for anything serious at the moment."

"How do you know it'll be serious though?" asked Rachel. "It's just one date, free night out."

"Yeah...no I'll still pass thanks anyway."

"Are you seeing someone else?" Monica asked.

Phoebe choked on her coffee a little "no, no I told you I'm not dating."

"Okay maybe you're not dating but are you sleeping with someone?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Of course not" Phoebe said.

"So why are you so happy lately?" Monica asked desperately.

"I don't know, just a good time in my life I suppose, but I am really not seeing anyone."

"Hmm okay" said Monica still not convinced.

* * *

Phoebe was sat with Joey on the recliner talking about her conversation with Rachel and Monica, her head rested on his shoulder.

"I still like the idea of this keeping it quiet thing, I mean we've not had any problems yet and I don't want to have any" Joey said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, we should tell them at some point though. I mean it's been four weeks now and it's not fair that Chandler has to make excuses for us."

"He doesn't has to make them that often and yeah at some point, but not yet."

"Okay..." Phoebe said worrying slightly that he was so reluctant to tell anyone.


	8. Where's Phoebe?

Joey walked into Central Perk a couple of weeks later where the rest of the group were apart from one.

"Hey guys, you seen Phoebe around?" Joey asked.

"No we haven't sorry, she might have a late client tonight" Ross replied looking up at him.

"Oh okay, I just needed to speak to her that's all, I'm gonna go on up to apartment, I got some stuff to do" he said quickly making his way to the door.

Chandler saw the concern in his eyes and made his excuses to leave after Joey. He made his way up the the apartment to find Joey pacing up and down, phone pressed to his ear. Chandler shut the door and sat by the counter watching him. Joey sighed and put the phone back down.

"What's wrong?" asked Chandler.

"I've not heard from Phoebe since yesterday morning" Joey said sitting down.

"Well have you ever considered that she might just be busy?"

"No, she would of called, why is she ignoring me? I haven't done anything, I've rang over 5 times now, I tried to see her last night and this morning but there was no answer. What if she's hurt Chandler, what if someone hurt her? What if she ran into Daniel? What if she needs me? What if-"

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute" Chandler said trying to calm him down. "I'm sure she's fine. Look if you're that worried then I'll help you look for her."

"Really? Thanks Chan. Okay um you try her apartment again, I'm gonna try Central Park, we go there a lot."

"Alright I'll see you later, meet back here okay?" Chandler said.

"Yeah okay" said Joey grabbing his coat.

"Bye" Chandler said as he left the apartment.

* * *

Chandler got a taxi to Phoebe's apartment and knocked her door, doubtful of any answer. He knocked but all he heard was silence.

He knocked again "Pheebs, it's Chandler, you in there?"

He pressed his ear to the door but still heard nothing. He began to walk away from the door when he heard it unlock and turned to find it opening. There stood a very tired, teary eyed Phoebe, he didn't know what was wrong with her but she looked so helpless that the first thing he did was hug her. She wrapped her arms tightly round him feeling the tears roll down her cheeks again. He pulled away and looked at her walking in and sitting her down. He shut the door and sat in front of her, she pulled her knees up to her chin and pulled her oversized jumper over them, tears still rolling.

He didn't know what to do, he'd never seen her like this, he wished Joey was the one who came here he would know what to do.

"Pheebs what's wrong? What's happened?"

She stayed silent.

"Is it something Joey did? Or did you see Daniel? Or something else?" Chandler asked worried.

She looked at him and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"...it's nothing Joey's done...or Daniel..." she whispered.

"What is it then, come on Pheebs I'll do whatever I can to help."

"There's nothing you can do..." she said wiping away the tears. "I ignored Joey because I didn't want him to see me like this. We're aren't a serious couple yet, that's why we agreed to keep it secret...but after this, I don't know if we're going to be a couple..."

"What's happened, did you cheat on him or he cheat on you?" Chandler wondered.

She shook her head "I'd never cheat on Joey, I love him..."

"You do?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah...it's weird how you could be so certain on something so soon, but I'm certain on him...I love him."

"So what's the problem?"

"He doesn't love me..."

"You don't know that Phoebe and I wouldn't be so sure either, he's out looking for you now, he's seriously worried about you, I don't understand how it's a problem though?"

"It doesn't matter...tell Joey I'm fine and that I've just got a bug and I've been asleep for the day" she said standing up.

"Well when are you going to see him again?"

"Soon, not for a couple of days though, I need to get my thoughts together."

"But what is actually wrong?"

"It doesn't matter just do what I say and tell Joey I'm ill, you'll know soon enough."

"No Phoebe you're telling me what's wrong, and I'm not leaving until you do."

"No Chandler, I can't tell you."

" Fine it's either that or I take you over to mine and you tell Joey."

"I'm not going, you can't make me."

"I'll tell Joey about this then and that you're not ill so you'll have to tell him if you're not gonna tell me."

"No!"she said her eyes welling up again. "No I can't tell Joey, not yet."

"Well then tell me Phoebe please! I won't tell Joey if you don't want me to, you can trust me" Chandler asked desperately.

Phoebe said nothing as tears fell down her face. Chandler looked at her waiting for her to say something but then he finally caught onto what was wrong. He looked down at her arms, crossed cradling her stomach and looked up at her in shock.

"You're not..." he began.

She nodded snivelling, sobbing, she sat back down. Chandler didn't know what to say, Phoebe and Joey had only been together about six weeks.

"How...how do you know?"

"Well for one I've taken three tests and secondly I've got all the symptoms"

Chandler was still in shock "Well do...do you know how far gone you are?" he asked.

"About six weeks, I think. You know what that means Chandler? That means it might not even be his. So either this is Daniel baby or I got pregnant less then a week into the relationship. I never even caught on! Until yesterday morning, Chandler even if this is his child how are we going to tell everyone, he doesn't even want to tell them about us? What if he leaves me?" she said her eyes watering.

"He won't leave you" that was the only thing he was certain of. However he had never pictured Joey as a father. He couldn't even picture his reaction, who knows how Joey would react? What if it wasn't even his, how would he react then? Chandler shook his head "But god Phoebe I really don't know how he's going to react. No one can predict what his reactions going to be."

"He might leave me..." she whispered "and precisely. Now you understand why you can't tell him, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand now Pheebs, you have to tell him soon though, keeping something like this a secret isn't easy."

"Yeah I know, but please just go along with the illness story for now."

"Alright" Chandler said getting up. "I'll see you later Pheebs, take care of yourself eh?" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye" she almost whispered not getting up as he left.

* * *

Chandler got back to find Joey already home.

"Hey man did you find her?" Joey said immediately as he walked through the door.

"Yeah, I got to her place and she wouldn't open the door, she said that she's really ill and it's highly contagious and that the reason she hasn't picked up the phone is that she only just woke up from going to bed early the day before."

"Oh right that's not so great then, but great that she's safe! So I can't see her at all?"

"Not for the next few days, she doesn't want to risk you catching it."

"Oh okay well I supposed I'll just have to wait. I can call her though right?"

"Hmm I wouldn't she seems pretty exhausted, you wouldn't want to wake her but she'll be better soon"Chandler said.

"Good, hey I was thinking, I might be ready to tell the others about us soon, I mean things are going pretty well between us."

"Yeah I um, I think she'd like that..."Chandler said uncomfortably wanting to tell him the truth. "Anyway I'm off to bed, work early tomorrow."

"Yeah alright. Thanks for looking for her with me, I know it was a bit stupid but I really do care about her."

"I know you do Joe, that's why I did it, just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever let her go, you're too good together."

"I won't."


	9. Telling Joey

Phoebe started pacing up and down her apartment both hands on either side of her head.  
"Breathe Phoebe just breathe" she said to herself as she took deep breaths.

It was two days later and today was the day she was going to tell Joey about the baby. Even if he reacted well to her being pregnant, which she highly doubted, he was not going to react well to the possibility of it being Daniel's. She had never been so scared in her life, Chandler had spoke to her on the phone the night before assuring her that everything was going to be fine but she wasn't so sure, she felt like she was going to pass out. She went to walk out the door until she got the sudden urge to throw up, she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Bloody morning sickness" she complained as she re-fixed her makeup and attempted to compose herself.

She left the apartment for the second time and got a taxi over to Joey's place. As she approached the door she became even more nervous and fidgety then before. She inhaled deeply and knocked lightly. Joey opened the door and a smile spread across his face, the first one in a few days actually.

"Phoebe!" he said hugging her.

"Hey Joey" she said hugging him back breathing in the familiar body spray that she had missed the past few days.

He let her go but she held on, still hugging him, thinking that it may be a while till she can hug him again after this.

"Take it you missed me then Pheebs?" he asked laughing.

She nodded letting go and walked into his apartment.

"So you feeling better now?" Joey asked offering her a seat.

"Yeah much better" she said sitting down.

"Good, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Same here" she replied smiling.

He smiled back and leant down and kissed her.

"I've got something I want to talk to you about" Joey said sitting down.

"Same here, again" Phoebe said feeling her stomach churn.

"Okay can I go first?" Joey asked.

"Sure" Phoebe said glad to be putting off.

"Okay, well, I've been thinking that lately things have been going really well between us and well, if you want to then I want to let the others know about us?"

Phoebe smiled forgetting for a moment about the problem growing inside her "I think that's great Joey."

She then remembered the baby and thought about how they probably wouldn't even be together "although, I think just for the next few days we should keep it quiet."

"Why?" Joey said.

"Well just cause I want to enjoy our last few days without everyone knowing" Phoebe said, appalled at her attempt of a lie.

"Okay" Joey said kissing her forehead not questioning her reason.

Phoebe felt a flush of relief.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"Joey asked.

"Um you know what, I don't remember now, it wasn't important anyway" she said lying again. She decided to wait one more day, she couldn't bare losing Joey just yet but at the same time not telling him was killing her.

"So we're home alone all day, Chandler's working, what do you feel like doing?"

"Feel like slouching out and watching some movies?" she said hoping to just spend the day cuddling him.

"Sure, I've got some movies here but they're not very good, you wanna go over to Monica's to pick some, no one's in" he said giving her his spare key.

"Yeah alright, you got any requests?"

"Nope whatever you want."

"Okay be right back" she said going over to Monica's

She walked into Monica's and sat on the couch for a moment, head in hands, her eyes watering. She blinked away the tears and picked a few movies without even reading the titles.

She came back and put on a brave face, she wasn't going to ruin this day. She put one of the films on and sat side on the recliner chair Joey was also sat on. She bent her legs and put them over Joey's , resting her head on his chest, pulling a blanket over them both and her arm over his body. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the head. She barely watched any of the movie she just tried to stop herself from crying in front of him. Eventually she felt her eyelids going heavy and before she knew it she was asleep her arm wrapped tightly around Joey.

Joey noticed she was asleep and gave a small smile.

The movie ended and Phoebe was still fast asleep on Joey who decided to join her knowing that Chandler would be the first one home so there was no risk of being caught.

* * *

Joey's eyes flicked open to find Chandler stood in front of them, arms crossed.  
"Hey" Joey whispered careful not to wake Phoebe.

"Hey, so Phoebe's feeling better?" Chandler asked wondering if Phoebe had told him the truth yet.

"Yeah she's feeling better now, finally" Joey replied.

Chandler nodded, Phoebe would have to tell him at some point.

"Alright well I'm gonna go get a coffee at Central Perk, I'll lock the door, I just came up to check on you but I can see you're okay now."

"Yeah alright, I'll see you later."

"Okay bye" Chandler said shutting the door a bit too loudly.

Phoebe stirred and opened her eyes. She was immediately frustrated when she realised she fell asleep.

"What' time is it?" she asked sitting up.

"5.30" Joey replied.

"Great, I've practically been asleep all day, sorry" she said biting her lip annoyed that she had lost so much time with him.

"It's fine, you hungry?"

"A bit yeah."

"Well I'm starving, let's eat and hope you don't fall asleep" he said laughing.

"Okay" she laughed.

* * *

They had dinner and decided to go down and join the others, they made their excuses for coming to Central Perk together and then sat down joining them.

"So Phoebe you feeling better now?" Rachel asked.

"Uhuh much better thanks" Phoebe said, hating the fact that she kept lying to everyone about everything.

"Good Monica and I were just saying that we hadn't seen you in days, we were starting to worry about you."

"No need to worry, I'm fine now, oh and I wrote a new song that I want to perform here."

"Oh okay well I'll talk to my boss later about a slot for you sometime this week."

"Okay than-" she managed before putting her hand to her mouth suddenly feeling sick again.

She got up and ran to the bathroom, everyone watched her and she decided that she was just going to make up that she was still ill.

"Phoebe?" Rachel called after her.

"She must still be ill" Joey said concerned.

"I'll go check on her" Chandler said getting up.

Chandler waited outside the bathroom until she came out, she looked pale and slightly green.

"Why do they call it morning sickness if it hits you at every fucking moment of the day?"

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell the others I'm still ill."

"You haven't told Joey yet."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted one last perfect day with him before everything changes. He wants to tell the others in a few days about us being together but we won't be" she said, her eyes becoming watery.

"Nothing will change Phoebe, Joey's not going to leave you."

"You don't know that Chandler."

"I do, he won't."

"But you can't promise it, it's the not knowing that's killing me" she said tears beginning to fall.

At this point Joey was over getting a coffee when he saw Chandler talking to Phoebe and her beginning to cry. He frowned, he wanted to go over to see what was wrong but didn't want to bring attention to it.

Phoebe glanced over and saw Joey looking at her and panicked.

"Shit! Chandler he's looking over here, he can see me, I can't tell him, I'm not ready to tell him yet, I don't want to!" she said crying more.

"Alright alright I'll handle it, you just go back up to ours and then when I've sorted it I'll send him up and you can just relax alright?"  
She nodded snivelling and walked out of the coffee shop.

Chandler walked over to Joey.

"What's up with Phoebe, why was she crying?"

"Wow what a wreck she was, she said that she wanted the last few days before you told the others to be perfect but she just can't get rid of being sick and she thinks it's ruining it, she said it's not contagious any more though, don't know why."

"What that's stupid. Any time I get to spend with that girl is amazing, sick or not. I spend every waking moment wanting to see her."

Chandler looked at him and smiled.

"What?" Joey asked.

"That's real cute man."

"Thanks, it's true though."

"God I hope you two last, if you don't what hope is there for the rest of us." he said patting him on the shoulder. "Anyway I think you should go up and see her, she's pretty upset."

"Thanks, and alright, see ya" he said making his way to the door. "Bye guys."

Joey went up to see Phoebe but when he got into the apartment he couldn't see her.

"Pheebs?" Joey called out looking in the bathroom. "Pheebs, look it doesn't matter if you're ill or you've been crying, you're beautiful either way."

He walked into his bedroom and then stopped. There stood Phoebe in a small red silk dress with black tights and black heels on, her long blonde hair looking untamed with her makeup redone. Joey's mouth hung open and he struggled to speak.

"Now Pheebs, you're ill I don't want you going to all this trouble..." he said in the most unconvincing way possible.

Phoebe slowly walked over to him "I'm fine, the question is...are you?"

She gradually got closer to him and he took a deep breath, smelling her seductive perfume. She reached him and she looked him in the eye "well are you Tribbiani?"

Joey decided he was going to take over, if she was well enough then he wasn't going to say no. He gave her a smirk and kissed her sliding his hands around her. She kissed him back and he laid her down on the bed. She kicked her shoes off and she tugged at his shirt buttons. Joey ran his hands over her silk dress and smoothly unzipped it from the back. They continued on until eventually they finished.

* * *

Joey laid in bed extremely satisfied. Phoebe was lying on top of him her chin rested on his chest thinking.

When she went to his apartment after she spoke to Chandler she got changed into what she had brought with her that she hadn't really planned on using. She decided she may as well make the most of her last night with him.

She looked into his big brown eyes and melted inside, she couldn't even deny that she didn't love him, but as of tomorrow she decided she wasn't going to lie to him any more. The only person that she hadn't lied to was Chandler. She rested her head back down on his chest and locked her fingers around his. He stayed silent and stroked her finger with his thumb until he fell asleep. Phoebe didn't feel very tired when he eventually fell asleep, she looked up at him and with her free hand stroked the side of his face and carefully rolled off him but kept hold of his hand. She lied there wide awake for what felt like hours but then when she finally fell asleep she found herself stuck in a nightmare.

She told Joey about the baby and he was actually excited. Next thing Daniel appeared and announced it was his. Joey started raging at Phoebe but then she went into labour and had the baby. It looked exactly like Daniel. Joey then swang for Daniel but he caught his fist and started punching him repeatedly, kicking him down, Phoebe started screaming trying to pull Daniel away but wasn't strong enough, she finally sees a tear roll down Joey's face.

Phoebe jumped and her eyes opened. She looks over at Joey also sat up looking concerned.

"Bad dream" Phoebe said.

"No shit you've just been shouting out my name for the last 5 minutes, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, sorry, just a nightmare, not real" she said unable to stop the tears.

"Hey, hey come on baby" he said wrapping his arms around her. "It was just a dream, it's alright."

She buried her face in his chest and he pressed his lips to her head. She physically couldn't take it any more, she moved her head away from his chest and looked at him.

"What?"Joey asked.

"Joey, I've got something to tell you."

"Okay..."Joey said feeling a bit anxious.

Phoebe took a deep breath and calmed herself for what she was about to say.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. You're what?

Suddenly it was like everything went silent, Phoebe looked down unable to look at his reaction. Joey stayed quiet for quite some time "...you're what?"

Phoebe felt the tears run down her face."I'm pregnant" she said again still looking down.

"...Right...um okay...ho-how did this, um, happen exactly?" he said shutting his eyes and rubbing head with his hand.

Phoebe looked up at him worried about how angry or upset he was, scared to say anything else, but she knew she had to go on.

"Joey I think we both know how it happened, most the time we relied on my birth control pill, they aren't a hundred percent effective."

Joey didn't say anything, he wasn't upset or angry, these things happened, he was just struggling to process the fact that this had happened to him. He opened his eyes.

"So that um, illness you had?" he asked.

"Not true, I just needed time to work out what I was going to do..."Phoebe said.

"Right...so we're,um, gonna have a ,um, baby...?" Joey said slowly shutting his eyes again.

"About that...I need to tell you something else" Phoebe gulped.

"What?" Joey breathed just about calm.

"Please don't be mad"

He said nothing.

She took the silence as an okay "The baby might be Daniel's."

Joey's eyes shot open, anger flushed through his body, he locked his jaw.

Phoebe saw his reaction and felt her heart sink, that was it now, any chance she had of keeping him had just gone. She carried on speaking through tears.

"The preg-pregnancy is a-about six weeks gone, so i-it could be either o-of yours. I need to g-get the tests d-done."

"So that shit bag may be the dad of your baby" Joey said bluntly. He didn't mean to sound so to harsh but he hated him so much he couldn't stand the thought of him and Phoebe together, having a baby.

Phoebe took a stuttered breath "there's a pos-possiblity."

"Phoebe I really don't know what you want me to say to that."

"I don't re-really know, I'm so s-sorry Joey."

There was a strained silence, that lasted for minutes. Phoebe tried to stop crying before she spoke again.

"I know it's not an ideal situation for us to be in" she said slowly "I'll understand if you want to end it, it's incredibly early on for us and the fact that it might not be yours obviously plays a big part it. But I want you to know that, I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you and I never will."

She was done then she couldn't speak any more, she put her head in her hands and cried.

Joey sat very still for a moment and then took her hands off her face and held them.

"Phoebe you think I would leave you because just your baby might not be mine?" he asked.

"We-well I thought you were going to l-leave me because I'm pre-pregnant and it's s-so early on in our re-relationship" she stuttered.

Joey calmed himself completing forgetting about Daniel and prepared for what he was about to say "Phoebe I would never leave you because of that, this baby isn't a problem, it's a new beginning at least for me anyway. Before I was with you I was a complete commitment phobic. I would never want to be with anyone more then a week but now I don't ever want to be with anyone else. I love you Phoebe and I will love this baby _regardless_ of whether it's mine or not. The baby is undoubtedly going to be as beautiful as you anyway so how could I not love it?"

Phoebe didn't know what to say, she felt a huge surge of relief hit her. She hugged him tightly and pulled away on time to see Joey attempting to wipe away a tear from his cheek.

She caught his hand. ""Why the tear?" she asked worried that he couldn't cope with all of it.

"What? Can't a man get emotional? He's just found he's gonna be a daddy for god sakes" he said embarrassed.

She laughed and hugged him tightly again, he hugged her back kissing her on the head. He couldn't deny it, he was scared, but as long as Phoebe was there with him he knew he could do anything. Phoebe was still doubtful of Joey's decision, scared that he might change his mind.

"You know we still have to tell the others yet" Phoebe stated.

"Yeah I know, no chance of keeping it a secret now" he said smiling.

She laughed a little "I don't know how we should break it to them, because obviously we've got to tell them about us and then the baby and then the situation, maybe we should tell them in little bits, to make it easier on them and you."

"On me?" Joey asked.

"Yeah well you only decided recently that you were ready to tell them about us being a couple, let alone having a baby."

"Oh yeah, well I'll be fine."

"I don't believe you, I'm still going to tell them in small bits" Phoebe replied yawning.

"You tired baby?"

She nodded lying down on his chest. He gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep. He sat up most of the night, trying to think of a way to prove to Phoebe that he really was okay with this. Her being pregnant was a good thing, sure things were moving fast but it's just like Chandler said to him the only way he could have a strong relationship was if he got with a friend.

* * *

"Mornin'" Joey said smiling at Phoebe as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Joey" she said stretching out

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel sick or anything, maybe I'll be lucky today."

He smiled.

"You know your gonna have to get bigger shirts at some point right?" she said looking down at his shirt she was wearing with his boxers as usual.

"Yeah, I'll buy some just for you" he replied.

"No you have to wear them."

"What why?"

"Cause then they'll smell of you."

"But Pheebs they might be a bit big..." Joey said.

Phoebe shot him a look.

"Alright alright I'll wear them" he said giving in quickly.

A smile spread across her face.

"Right come on then, up you get" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Why do I have to get up?" she responded standing up following him out into the kitchen.

"Because we're gonna tell everyone everything" he said not letting go of her hand.

"Wait what? Now?" she asked quickly as Joey continued walking to the door "I'm not dressed, Joey, wait, wait, stop!" She pulled her hand away as he opened the door.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this? I don't want you rushing things."

He nodded holding his hand out.

She sighed and took his hand, locking their fingers together. Phoebe went to open Monica's door and Joey stopped her.

"Right we're gonna have a bit of fun here, go in, get breakfast as normal, we'll continue acting like a couple and see their reaction, don't bother telling them at first" Joey said smiling.

Phoebe giggled "alright, let's do it."

Joey opened the door to find everyone getting breakfast. They all stopped as him and Phoebe walked in, Phoebe wearing his clothes and him holding her hand. Joey smirked a little but walked in casually letting go of her hand grabbing a bowl for them both. He kissed her lightly on the cheek as he passed her the bowl.

"Mornin' guys" he said to the others as he went to the fridge.

Phoebe caught Chandler's eye and she saw him smiling at her she smiled back and nodded, looking down at her stomach. Chandler nodded as well and decided to join them in their game.

"Morning Pheebs, Joey, how are feeling this morning?"

"We're feeling great thanks" Joey responded catching on.

"Have fun last night?" Chandler asked.

Phoebe looked at Joey."Mmm, you betcha.'"

Joey raised his eyebrows and nodded "you had to be there to believe it man."

"I'm kinda glad I wasn't" Chandler responded frowning a little.

At this point Ross's mouth dropped open and the others eyes widen in shock.

Phoebe pursed her lips together attempting to suppress her laugh but she couldn't help herself, she began laughing and Joey and Chandler shortly followed.

"Oh your faces" Phoebe said through laughing.

"So that was all a joke?" Rachel asked still shocked.

"Oh I honestly thought you two were being serious then" Ross said.

"And the fact you got Chandler to play along, wow! You actually had me believing that you slept together last night" Monica said.

"We did" Phoebe said bluntly.

"What?" Monica exclaimed.

Phoebe started laughing again.

"Are you joking again?" Monica asked confused.

"No I'm sorry but your reactions are so funny" she said giggling still, she calmed herself. "But honestly we really did sleep together."

"What!" Rachel said.

"Yeah not just casually, we've been seeing each other for a while now, we didn't know how to tell you so Joey came up with this."

"Yeah we're really not joking, we've been together about six weeks" Joey said.

"Well then, wait, what?" Ross said confused. "How come Chandler's acting okay with this?"

"I my friend knew, before all of you!" he said triumphantly sweeping his finger, pointing at them.

"Phoebe I can't believe you told him and not us!" Monica said referring to her and Rachel.

"Sorry, Chandler wasn't even supposed to know, but he was always at the wrong place at the wrong time, you know you're too kind of neat and neurotic for that type of thing" Phoebe said apologetically.

"I suppose so" Monica said taking it on as a compliment.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other without us knowing?" Rachel asked.

"Um about six weeks" Phoebe responded.

"So like right after you and Daniel broke up?"

"Yeah pretty much" Phoebe said laughing.

"Oh my god" said Monica "so is there anything else you'd like to announce then?"

"Nope that's it" Phoebe said quickly, Joey elbowed her in the ribs.

"No there is something else we need to tell you before you get used to the idea of us being a couple" Joey said.

Ross stood up with a shocked but happy face "are you getting married?"

"No we're not you now sit down" Joey said pushing his shoulder down.

"Okay I want you all to listen and not react too quickly" Joey continued "So let me finish before you go freaking out."  
Everyone agreed and nodded.

"Okay" Joey said taking a deep breath, Phoebe took his hand.

"Phoebe's pregnant" everyone's faces immediately lit up "_but, _there's a fifty percent chance that it could be Daniel's, not mine, she's about six weeks gone so it may be that she got pregnant at the beginning of our relationship or the end of theirs."

Everyone sat there in shocked silence, except for Chandler of course.

"But either way it doesn't matter" Joey said. "Cause I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Everyone's faces lit up again and they began congratulating and hugging them.

* * *

"Gosh Phoebe I'm so jealous!" Monica said as she walked over to her.

"Thanks" she said laughing.

"Are you sure you and Joey are ready for this though, you've only been together six weeks?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I mean we didn't plan this but I don't ever want to be with anyone else and if it does turn out to be Daniel's and I wasn't with Joey I'd be on my own and still be pregnant."

"True, when did you tell Joey?"

"Last night" Phoebe replied.

"Last night? Wow he didn't have much time to think it over before telling us then" Monica said.

"Yeah well this was his idea, I wanted to tell you in small bits, you know tell you about us being a couple, then a few weeks later about the pregnancy but he seemed pretty determined about doing this."

"It's nice to see Joey finally commit to something he loves. You make a great couple anyway, I mean everyone knew that before you were together" Monica said.

"Thanks Mon', he's been really great about all of this."

They carried on talking about the baby and Joey.

* * *

Meanwhile Joey was talking to Chandler and Ross.

"Are you sure you're ready to commit something this big?" Ross asked him. "I mean once this baby is here you can't just leave."

"Yeah I know, but I'm not ever planning on leaving, I'd never leave Phoebe."

"But Joey this is a _baby, _do you know how much hard work it's going to be?" Ross continued on. "I don't want to put you off or anything and don't get me wrong Ben was one of the best things that ever happened in my life but you and Phoebe don't even live together."

"Yeah and neither do you and Carol" Joey said bluntly.

"But we're not together Joey that's different" Ross explained.

"Look you're the one that just got excited over the thought of us getting married so I don't see how that is a far off step from having a baby."

"But marriage shows commitment, a baby is a full time responsibility, you can't just divorce a baby."

"Is that why you chose to get married more often rather then having kids?"Joey asked sarcastically.

"No Joey you need to take this seriously, this isn't a joke."

"Hey give the man a break Ross, he's got a lot to deal with, start lecturing later" Chandler said.

"I'm not lecturing I'm just pointing out that you and Phoebe have only been together a few weeks, how do you know it's even going to work out between you both?"

He looked over at her stood in his clothes smiling happily and laughing. She looked over and saw him looking at her and smiled, he smiled back and that's when he knew, no matter what happened he would never not want to be with her, she made him happier then he thought he ever could be.

He turned back and faced Ross who was waiting for an answer "because Ross, I love her, I'm never not going to love her and even if it doesn't work out I will still be here for her, I'm not going to ever want anything more, yes this isn't how we planned it but I suppose that just comes with commitment."

Ross smiled finally satisfied with his answer.

"Then my only advice to you would be if you love her don't ever let her go, don't do anything ever to hurt her, intentional or not, because you will lose her and losing someone love is one of the most painful things you have to go through" he said looking over at Rachel.

Joey patted him on the back "I won't and Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll get her back one day."

"What?" Ross said trying to cover up but at this point Phoebe and the girls walked back over to them.

Phoebe walked up to Chandler and hugged him"thank you" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked as she let go.

"For everything you've done for us, you say you're bad at giving advice but you've actually been really great."

He smiled "aw well thanks Pheebs."

She rubbed his shoulder and walked over to Joey. General conversation started through the group and Joey put his arm around Phoebe's waist and he kissed her head. For him everything was falling into place now and he wouldn't give her up for the world.

* * *

**I'll do one more chapter after this just showing like six months later so you know who the dad is and if they're still together, etc,etc.**

**Review and if you want me to write another story let me know, I'll write about any Friends based story so message me requests&I hope you liked the fan fic!**


	11. 6 months later

_**6 months later...**_

Phoebe had put it off as long as she could but Joey finally convinced her to get the tests done. Today was the day she found out who the dad of her child was. Her palms were sweaty as she drove up to the hospital, Joey in the seat next to her.

They got there and sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called in. Phoebe looked down at her stomach and right on cue felt the baby kick.

"What if the baby is Daniel's Joey?" Phoebe said worrying.

"Well then it doesn't matter, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"So there's not any part of you that would want to leave me?"

"No" Joey said confidently. "Not any part at all, I told you, I will love the baby regardless, and I'll love you."

She smiled but still felt petrified and unsure inside.

"He's kicking again"she said looking at him.

"Can I feel?" Joey asked.

"Sure" she said smiling.

"Wow he sure is kicking hard today" he said smiling.

"Yeah I know, it doesn't feel too great."

They had both presumed it was a boy although neither of them knew, they had first decided to keep it as a surprise but they now both decided against it and were going to ask what sex it was today.

As they both cooed over the kicking baby a doctor walked out of his room and called "Phoebe Buffay."

They both simultaneously stood up and Joey squeezed Phoebe's hand as they walked to the door.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come in, it has to be just me and Ms Buffay" the doctor said to Joey.

"Oh okay, you gonna be alright Pheebs?" Joey asked not letting go of her hand.

"Yeah I'll be fine" she said smiling letting go of his hand.

Joey sat back down as the door shut and he ran his hands through his hair trying to distract himself. Phoebe meanwhile sat talking to the doctor about the gender and the father, feeling slightly faint without Joey by her side.

* * *

Joey waited for about 10 minutes before Phoebe came out thanked the doctor and walked straight past him. Joey stood up quickly trying to catch up with her, panicking.

"Pheebs!" Joey called after her. "Phoebe!"

He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him saying nothing.

"Well?" Joey said knowing what the results were.

"It's Daniel's" Phoebe said sadly.

"Huh?" Joey let out even though he knew it would Daniel's.

"The baby, it's Daniel's" Phoebe said looking down.

Joey had to admit he felt a bit disappointed that it wasn't his but he didn't felt any different about Phoebe or the baby.

"Well that's okay, so it wasn't the result we both wanted, the baby isn't going to be loved any less or differently, I meant what I said Pheebs, I won't leave you, I love you both far too much."

Phoebe looked up at him and smiled "well that's good cause it's yours."

"What?" Joey said in shock.

"The baby, it's yours, not Daniel's."

"Really?" he said his eyes lighting up.

"Well yeah I lied before. I had to see how you would react if it wasn't yours."

"This-this is great!" Joey said excitedly jumping.

Phoebe nodded laughing.

He kissed her stomach "our little baby boy."

"-baby girl" Phoebe corrected.

Joey looked up. "I'm going to have a little girl?"

"Yep" she said looking back at him.

"My baby girl" Joey's eyes watered slightly.

"Are you crying?" Phoebe asked laughing.

"No of course not" Joey said wiping his eyes. "But Pheebs she's gonna be as beautiful as you, you know. I can't believe I am lucky enough to not have one but the two most beautiful girls in the world."

Phoebe smiled and kissed him. "And I've got the most amazing man by my side, I'm the lucky one."

They walked out of the hospital, fingers locked, Phoebe's free hand gently rubbing her stomach feeling the kicking of their little girl inside.


End file.
